The Royal Family of Cameliard
by XxRav3nxX
Summary: the royal family of cameliard come to camelot to make peace but what will happen when arthur finds out a shocking peace of information that will change everything? R&R Enjoy :D will be multi chap maybe some slash AxG and MxF
1. Chapter 1

Merlin's other secret.

_A/N: hey guys sorry not been writing a lot lately but keep a look out for my Merlin season 6 update it should be there very soon. Anyway I really like royal Merlin stories so I decided to write one… enjoy!_

Merlin, Thomas, Lucian and Will were sat in the Princes chambers when it happened. It was so sudden nobody was prepared. They came at night to hide in the shadows to catch you unaware. The warning bell sounded and each of them drew their swords. They ran out of the chambers towards the throne room killing the enemy as they went. Merlins father, King Balinor and Merlins mother, Queen Hunith was in the throne room when they attacked. Bursting through the large oak doors Merlin and his knights saw a horrific scene, one none of them are likely to forget. Bodies littered the floor while the King and Queen were being held at sword point by the enemy.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? The Prince?" He mock bowed and signalled his soldiers to restrain them. The traitor turned back to the royals with raised eyebrows.

"Is this best you can do?" he mocked his tone cutting through Merlin and the knights like ice. Balinor gritted his teeth.

"We can do far better and you know it but you are just to cowardly to face us properly" Balinor quipped.

"Kill him" he ordered with a wave in the direction of Merlin.

The sword cut through Merlins side with ease. The pain from such a wound unbearable…

"MERLIN"

His name cut through the memories like butter. He subconsciously had his hand on his left side right on top of the scar the sword left all those years ago.

"Merlin, are you alright" asked Arthur, as his friends eyes unclouded at the question.

"Hmm?" Merlin asked.

"I said are you alright?" he repeated

"Yeah fine" was the only reply he got though not very convincing.

The day went by as usual. Nothing exciting happened unless you count mucking the stables exciting… the sun had started to set and the castle of Camelot was winding down and going to sleep all but one very troubled warlock. Memories from a different time, a different life plagued his thoughts. Also tomorrows hunting trip wasn't helping his foul mood. He undressed and got into his night clothes and extinguished the candle with a flash of his eyes. The young warlock drifted into a slumber haunted by nightmares of the past.

Merlin trudged into Arthurs chambers in a sullen mood. He placed the Princes breakfast on the table and walked over to the curtains and flung them open with his usual grin plastered on his face using his magic to drag the duvet off Arthurs body.

"Merlin" Arthur whined when the sun hit him straight in the face. He went to pull the blankets over his head to shield his eyes to grasp thin air.

"Merlin and his stupid magic" Arthur grumbles to himself sitting to get out of bed. Hearing this caused Merlins grin to widen.

"Hey, you said get you up early for the hunt" Merlin reminded him putting his hands up in innocence.

"Shut up Merlin" Arthur retorted as it was too early for the Prince to think of something actually creative. Merlin smirked at Arthurs usual quip and went to leave to get ready for the hunt but before Merlin was 2 steps away from the table Arthur grabbed his collar to hold him still, effectively ripping the cord from around Merlins neck. Merlins eyes widened as his royal seal fell to the floor of Arthurs chambers. He scooped it up quickly hoping beyond hope Arthur didn't see what fell of the leather cord.

"Merlin what was that?" Arthur asked confusion in his eyes.

"Erm… uh-" Merlin stuttered unsure of what to say.

Arthur jumped from his seat quickly as he saw the opportunity to grab whatever had fallen off that cord. Arthur grabs it out of Merlins hands before the other boy even realised what happened. Arthurs eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Merlin what did you do?" Arthur accused holding up the ring. "Merlin this is the royal seal of Cameliard"

Merlin sighed "Arthur I can explain. I didn't steal it or anything its mine. Not that you believe me but it's the truth my father is King Balinor, well was King until my traitorous cousin took over. Im sure you heard the story anyway the story doesn't say anything about the Prince living and I have the scar to prove it just give me my ring back" Merlin answered.

Merlin snatched the ring from Arthurs grasp and place it on his finger. The ring started to glow, the light growing bigger and bigger. The room exploded in light casting their minds back to a different time, a different life…

"MERLIN EMRYS AMBROSIUS, where do you think you're going?" questioned Queen Hunith, eyebrows raised. Merlin winced at the sound of his mother's stern tone and cautiously turned around to face the lecture that was sure to come about sneaking off before his little sisters birthday banquet.

"Erm… I was jus-" Merlin was cut short however as Ada's tantrum sounded down the corridor. Hunith picked up her skirts and ran down the corridor, Merlin all but forgotten. He just shrugged it off and went on with his plans. Merlin slipped in and out of alcoves to keep hidden from the castle staff, knights and guards but most importantly he wanted to keep clear of his father. He had already be caught once and it wasn't going to happen again. Once Merlin arrived at his destination he slipped through the open door and into the Ladys chamber.

"Lady Freya" Merlin whispered into the empty room. When he go no reply he sighed and turned to leave when Freya burst into the room running straight into Merlin. As soon as Freya saw Merlin stood waiting for her a huge grin spread across her face which Merlin happily returned, they hugged each other tightly before pulling away from the embrace still smiling.

"I have come to escort you to the feast My Lady" Merlin said holding out his arm.

Freya smiled and looped her arm through Merlins. Merlin kissed her on the cheek and walked from the room. They walked through the corridors, everyone staring at the unusual couple with raised eyebrows and smiles. When they arrived outside of the throne room Merlin gestured the guards to open the heavy oak doors. The pair walked in and all conversation stopped as the royal family and the council members stared. Merlin and Freya looked at one another and smiled before going to take their seats. Merlin pulled the out the chair near the top of the table for Freya to sit. Just as she sat down Balinor walked over to Merlin and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Outside" Balinor whispered so only Merlin could hear.

They walked outside the throne room and started to talk about Freya and why he was never informed. Inside the throne room the same thing was happening to Freya but she was being asked questions from the little Princess Ada. When the King and his son came back inside they were both smiling and walking side by side never taking their eyes off Freya.

Freya visibly gulped. "Im not going to like this am I?" Freya whispered to the Queen.

"Probably not" the Queen said with a small chuckle.

The 2 men came and took their seats. The King ordered the cake to be brought out and set in the middle of the table for the young Princess to cut. She cut the cake with help of her father who shared it out between the guests. Merlin stood and walked over to his little sister. He bent down and hugged her and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday Ada."

After the party was over Merlin took Freya back to her rooms and gave her a kiss goodnight before setting off for his own chambers. When he pushed the door open he hadn't expected his 3 best friends/knights to be sat at his table and ale in all their goblets.

"Ugh, come on guys I just want to go to bed" Merlin moaned.

"Not until you have a drink" Will replied holding out the spare goblet.

"Fine but just one" Merlin said.

Each knight gave broad smiles and motioned for Merlin to sit. They drank the ale in no time and all chatted about the feast and Freya which made Merlin blush furiously at some of the things his friends came out with especially Lucian. They were just getting to the part where Thomas had been caught in the Lady Elaines chambers after hours when the alarm bell sounded. Each one was snapped out of their drunken state and drew their swords. They ran out the Princes chambers and headed to the throne room. They burst into the room to see bodies littering the floor and the King and Queen of Cameliard being held at sword point by Merlins traitorous cousin, Cedric son of Lord Tobias and Lady Lisette. Cedric had the knights restrained including Merlin. Cedric looked back to Merlin and said kill him. The sword was thrust deep into Merlins abdomen causing him to cry out and collapse and fade into the darkness…

Merlin and Arthur both sucked in a sharp breath at the same time as they were released from the memories of the ring. Merlin had completely forgotten the enchantment on the ring.

"This ring can show you people's memories, thoughts and dreams" Merlin explained.

Arthur sat dumbstruck staring wide eyed at Merlin. He gathered his emotions and whispered "show me" so quiet Merlin wondered if he had imagined it, but he lifted the left side of his top up showing the scar the sword had left.

"I made sure Freya, Ada and as many others as my protection spell would allow got away safely" Merlin said.

"Merlin, Cameliards royal family are coming to visit to sign a treaty" Arthur said.

"Im going to kill him" Merlin whispered with clenched fists.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Hey, yeah what I said about merlin S6 im probably going to abandon it unless someone else wants it. Anyway here is my second chapter I hope you enjoy it :D _

"Merlin wait, you cant just go and kill a ki-" Arthur tried to say.

"Don't you dare call that traitor a king, he isn't a king, and for a matter of fact he wasn't even a real noble he was adopted by my aunt and uncle" Merlin said.

Arthur nods and takes a deep breath before saying

"Okay, after they finish on their visit we will help you take the kingdom back. While there here try and gather the knights that are still loyal to you and your family so they can help, but I need to know how strong the army is so I can bring the right number of men" Arthur said.

Merlin smiled "Well when I was prince I trained the knights so any original knights are pretty good but most of_ his_ knights are weak, he usually relies on dark magic from his _pet_ sorcerer"

Arthur nodded "Okay but we need to get ready for their arrival in a weeks time."

Merlin bowed and left to prepare the chambers the 'royals' will be staying in.

Arthur paced the length of the room a few times before sitting in a chair at the head of the table. He ran his hands through his thinking about what the ring just showed him.

00000

Merlin ran through the castle corridors with a huge grin on his face. He was going back to Ealdor to see Freya and Ada. He hadn't seen them in 3 months as he hadn't had any time off. Arthur was going with of course to keep him out of danger. All Merlin had to do now was prepare the horses and they could leave. Finally he got to the stables and started to saddle the Princes horse. Once that was finished he saddled his own and led them into the courtyard where said Prince was waiting. Merlin handed over the reins and handed them to Arthur. They both mounted at the same time and set off out of the courtyard, through the gates and into the forest.

00000

They had been riding for hours but they were not going to slow down not when they were so close to Ealdor. They kicked their horses on as they broke through the trees to see the village in panic. They jumped from their horses and drew their swords. They ran through as many bandits as they could to reach the villagers still in the village. When the bandits saw Merlin use magic they fled. Merlin ran to the house he knew Freya and Ada lived; he shoved the door open to find an empty cottage. He turned around with wide eyes full of fear.

"Freya! Ada!" Merlin shouted over the chaos. "Where are you" he whispered to himself. Merlin ran through the village to find any sign of his sister and lover but so far he hadn't found anything. Merlin ran around the village to try and find anything when he collided with someone. He fell on his back and looked up to see who he ran into. "Freya!" Merlin shouted delighted and jumped up and hugged her. She hugged him back and started to cry.

"Shh, shh its okay Freya Im here now its okay, shh" Merlin soothed but it made her cry harder.

Once she finally calmed down Merlin asked "Freya, where's Ada?" worry and confusion clear in his voice.

"They took her Merlin" Freya whispered and started to cry again.

Merlins face paled and tears ran down his face as he began to cry with her.

_A/N- Yay cliffy im so mean. Hope you enjoyed will update soon :D__ oh yeah and sorry for such a short chapter but I like this cliffy._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait but im back now and going to post another chapter tomorrow so keep looking. Anyway on with story Enjoy :D

Ada was walking to the well to fetch water when a childs scream could be heard from the trees. She dropped the bucket and took her daggers out of her boots. She ran as fast as she could to where the screams were coming from. She crouched down behind some bushes and looked ahead into the small clearing where a group of bandits surrounded a small child about 3 years old. Ada was furious, how could anyone do that to a child? Especially a child as young as 3? Ada gritted her teeth and clenched her fists around the hilts of her daggers. 'Well here goes nothing and if I miss I always have my magic' she thought. She aimed her dagger at the closest bandit and threw it. The dagger hit the unsuspecting bandit in the heart. He gasped and feel to the floor, unmoving, not breathing, dead. The bandit next to the dead bandit turned to see what made his partner gasp and saw the dagger sticking out of his back. He drew is sword drawing the attention of everyone in the clearing. When everyone saw the dagger in the dead mans back every bandit drew their sword. 'Well that could of gone better' Ada thought as she aimed and threw her other dagger at a mans chest. He fell to the floor, dead. Ada walked out of the bushes and cast a spell causing some bandits to fly back into trees and some into other men. When the bandits they fled into the surrounding forest. Ada made her way up to the small child in the centre of the clearing, collecting her daggers as she went.

"Hello, I won't hurt you, whats your name?" Ada asked the frightened child while untying his ropes.

"W-w-warren" the little boy stuttered.

"Hello Warren, Im Ada. Can you tell me where your mother lives?" Ada asked picking Warren up.

Warren points in the direction of the village and they start walking back through the trees. Ada puts the child down once they reach the village.

"Mother!" Warren shouts when he sees his mother getting water from the well.

She turns around to see her son running towards her, tears in his eyes.

"Warren!" she exclaims "Where have you been?" she asks seeing the tear tracks on his dirty face.

"Ada saved me from the bandits" Warren says and points to Ada.

"It was my pleasure Ma'am" Ada says politely.

"Thank you so much" she says giving Ada a hug of thanks.

Ada smiles as mother and son walk away back to their small cottage in the village. Just for a moment she let herself remember her life before here. She remembers her mother and father and brother.

"Oh how I miss you all" Ada whispers quietly so no one would hear. She began to walk back to the village when she heard a twig snap behind her. Ada spun on her heel and turned towards the noise. She saw a bandit from earlier step out from the bushes and went to pull out her daggers when a shooting pain shot threw her head. Ada fell to the floor and her world went black.

Ada woke up in a carriage wearing a blue silk dress. Very similar to the ones she used to wear back at the castle…

Ada groaned, alerting whoever was in the carriage with her that she was awake.

"Ah, Princess Ada. How nice of you to join us." Said an awfully familiar voice. A voice she wished she would never hear again unless its his pleas for his pitiful life.

"Cedric" Ada spat the name as though it was poison.

"I am your King and you will address me as such" Cedric hissed.

"Your no King, Cedric" Ada shot back earning her a slap across the face.

"How dare you!" Cedric screamed then an evil smirk spread across his lips "Well then Ada I have a job for you to do" Cedric said with a deadly calm.

"And what would that be Cedric?" Ada asked sarcastically not really caring because she wont do it anyway and he knows it.

"You are to be my daughter while we are in Camelot. There is rumour the Prince lives there, with you with me I can draw him out." Cedric said.

"Never" Ada hissed she wasn't going to put her brother in danger and she would never pretend that this evil man is her father.

"You will do as I say Ada, I have your mother" Cedric threatened.

Ada paled and said "Your lying" or so she hoped but with one look into his dark eyes she could tell he wasn't.

"Oh but Im not" Cedric said grinning wickedly.

"Sire we are nearing the castle" a knight called from his horse.

"Get ready Princess" Cedric sneered and left the carriage to ride with his knights like a King should.

"Merlin, when they arrive stay in your chambers until the official greeting that way there are too many people as witnesses so you cant kill him" Arthur says in a serious tone.

"Unless I hired and assassin" Merlin mutters but Arthur still hears.

"What Merlin? Oh God please say you didn't. Dammit Mer-" Arthur rants.

"Arthur calm down I was kidding" Merlin says trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Well then hurry up and finish getting me dressed until I call for you" Arthur says trying to hide his relief.

Merlin walks over to Arthur and puts his chainmail and armour on, hands him his sword and puts it in the scabbard hanging at Arthurs waist.

"Okay stay in your chambers and wait for me to collect you" Arthur warns. Merlin nods and walks out of the Princes chambers to go to his own. Once Merlin left Arthur sighed, this was going to be long couple of days. He walked down to the courtyard to go and greet his guests with his father.

Arthur walked into the courtyard and stood beside his father just as horses and a carriage rode through the city gates. The horses and carriage stopped and everyone dismounted.

"Welcome King Cedric of Cameliard to Camelot" Uther greeted. The two Kings clasped forearms and nodded to each other.

"And this is my son Prince Arthur" Uther gestured in Arthurs direction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Cedric" Arthur said clasping forearms with the man just like his father did.

"This is my daughter Princess Ada" Cedric says as he gestured to the girl getting out the carriage. Once down she walked gracefully over to the three royals and curtsied. "My Lords it is a pleasure to meet you both" Ada said politely. Uther and Arthur both kiss her hand and Uther orders a servant to take them to their selected chambers. While the visiting royals were busy Arthur rushed to Merlins chambers. Once there Arthur knocked and opened the door to see Merlin sat in the middle of the room with clenched fists. Shattered glass circled around the warlocks feet.

"Merlin if you're too angry to come with me I can just leav-" Arthur starts to say.

"No its alright I think I got it out of my system enough to face the bast-" Merlin was saying until a the door opened and Gaius came in.

"Sire the King is waiting for you" Gaius said.

Arthur nodded "Thank you Gaius" and grabbed hold of Merlins arm and dragged him down to the throne room. When they reached the throne room Arthur nodded to the guards to open the doors. The pair walked into the throne room and took their seats, well Arthur sat in his throne with Merlin stood behind. Just seconds later the doors opened again and the King and Princess walked gracefully into the hall to stand infront of the King and Prince. Merlin paled when he looked at the Princess. 'Ada' Merlin thought panic starting to set in. Ada looked up and saw Merlin standing their pale and eyes wide. Forgetting to play her role as Cedrics daughter she ran to Merlin before Cedric could stop her and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Merlin!" Ada shouted happily, relieved to see her brother alive.

Merlin stood dumbfounded for a second then wrapped his sister in a warm embrace.

"What is the meaning of this!" Uther shouted clearly angry while Cedric just beamed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Prince Merlin it is an honour" Cedric mock bowed to Merlin.

"Wait what? Cedric you believe this serving boy is Prince?" Uther asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it Uther I know it" Cedric said drawing his sword and pointing it at Merlin. Instinctively Merlin pushes Ada behind him. Arthur draws his sword and points it at Cedric which cause all of Arthurs round table knights to draw their swords and point them at Cedric.

"Lets face it Cedric, you're out numbered" Arthur says.

Cedric lowers his sword and the knights restrain him awaiting Arthurs decision.

"Take him to the dungeons" Arthur commands and they drag him from the throne room.

"Arthur what do you think you are doing!" Uther shouts from his throne.

"Protecting my friend" Arthur says causing the court to gasp, Merlin to smile and his father to go red with rage.

Ada steps out from behind Merlin and hugs Arthur, causing another gasp from the court, and whisper something in his ear which makes him smile.

"Merlin Im sure King Uther wants proof you are of royal blood" Ada says.

"Yes" Uther says gesturing for Merlin to bring the proof forward for the court to see. Merlin steps out in front of the King and unties the leather cord from around his neck. Once undone the ring slips into Merlins waiting hand and he passes it to Uther.

"But how do we know you didn't steal it?" Uther asks sceptical on how this man could be noble let alone royal.

"Because if you look on the inside it has my name engraved there" Merlin says pointing to his name.

"Wel-" Uther started to say until the doors burst open and Thomas, Lucian and Will ran inside and hugged Merlin.

"Merlin!" they all said at the same time. They all burst out laughing.

Uther gestured for everyone to leave and everyone left except Arthur, Uther and Ada. Arthur clears his throat to get their attention. All four heads spin round to see Uther looking rather annoyed and Arthur stood there grinning like an idiot and Ada fidgeting to jump in and join the group hug.

"Sorry My Lord" Merlin apologises.

"Prince Merlin will you and Princess Ada be joining us at the banquet tonight?" Uther asks.

"Of course" Merlin nods as does Ada.

"Merlin, what about mother and father?" Ada asks quietly. Merlin kneels down in front of his little sister and says "We will find them Ada, I promise." Ada nods and looks into Merlins sparkling blue eyes and could see that he meant it. She hugs him tightly and he picks her up.

"My Lord would be okay if I could take Princess Ada back to her chambers?" Merlin asks and Uther nods. Merlin turns on his heel and walks out the door with his knights and Arthur trailing behind. Once they arrive Merlin places Ada down on her bed and turns to his friends.

"We will help you find your parents Merlin, I promise" Arthur says putting his hand on Merlins shoulder.

"If there is even anything to find" Merlin mutters sadly just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone bows their heads and silently pray that the real King and Queen of Cameliard are still alive.

A/N: I know last part is a bit rubbish but cant think straight at the moment it is far to warm in my house! Any way R&R PWEEASSSEEEYYY :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey everybody im back :D sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I will try harder I keep running out of ideas so if anybody has any feel free to pm me I would appreciate it a lot. Anyway XxFall3nAnge1xX has helped me with this chapter so I must give her some credit but most of the ideas are my own. Enjoy :D. IDOM!

The cave was small and dark. The stones were cold against their hands as two strangers travelled through cave after caver, valley after valley, kingdom after kingdom searching for a man. A man that goes by the name of Emrys.

Light shone through a gap in the curtains. Ada groaned as the light hit her face. She rolled over trying to get an extra few minutes sleep when someone knocked on the door.

"One moment" Ada replied still groggy from sleep.

Ada jumped from the bed and changed into a green silk gown.

"Enter" she called from the table in her chambers.

A head of brown wavy hair appeared from around the door. She looked towards Ada and came fully into the room.

"FREYA!" Ada shouted on delight and shock as Freya came into her chambers.

The girls hugged tightly before Freya pulled away slightly looking the younger women in the eyes before smiling a relieved smile.

"Im so glad you're okay" Freya whispered into Adas ear as she pulled her back into an embrace.

"Im fine Freya, just a bump" Ada replied smiling.

Another knock at the door interrupted he girls reunion.

"Whoever it is go away a reunion is going on in here" Ada shouted as Freya laughed at the girl in front of her.

"So shall I tell Merlin you don't want to see him then?" the muffled voice of Prince Arthur replied laughing slightly at the girl who reminds him so much of Merlin.

"No were coming!" Freya said as she walked closer to the door. Freya opened the door to see Arthur stood there, armour and all, smiling.

"Hello Arthur" Freya said politely nodding in respect. To her surprise he nodded back.

"Ada come on your brother is waiting" Freya called into the room.

"Yeah yeah" came Adas reply.

The three walked down to the training grounds and found Merlin throwing daggers at the targets hitting the middle each time. Arthur put his finger to his lips and signalled for the girls to stay still and be quite. Arthur silently walked behind Merlin and stopped when he was only a step away. He started to reach out when a Merlin said

"Don't even think about it prat" causing the Prince to jump and withdraw his arm.

"Damn it Merlin how did you even know I was here" Arthur said trying to ignore the laughter from the two girls stood a few paces behind him. Merlin turned around a massive grin on his face and was about to reply until he saw Cedrics knights looking at him in disgust. Merlin frowned at this 'its not like its my fault you pledged your allegiance to a idiot like Cedric' he thought. Arthur saw his smile fade and turned to see what Merlin was looking at. Cedrics knights kept glancing their way sneering at Merlin.

"Okay Merlin lets see how good you are with a sword" Arthur said making Merlins head snap around to look at Arthur.

"What? Now?" Merlin asked.

"Yes now you idiot" Arthur said exasperated .

Both men drew their swords while Freya and Ada kept the growing crowd away from the two Princes.

They started to circle each other, Arthur lunged first and Merlin blocked the blow. They stayed like this for about five minutes before Merlin ducked and came behind Arthur to attack, Merlin swung down on Arthur but Camelots Prince dodged the blow and disarmed Merlin in the process. Freya and Ada stared shocked that someone had beaten Merlin in a spar. Merlin looked just as shocked and Arthur just grinned while Camelot knights cheered for their Princes victory.

"Well done Merlin you did well" Arthur praised clapping Merlin on the shoulder. Before Merlin could reply Freya spoke up saying

"Merlin have you not been practicing?"

"Erm not really no" Merlin said a little guilty.

"Wait a minute are you telling me your that good without much practice in 3 years?!" Arthur exclaimed shocked.

Merlin just laughed at Arthurs expression and nodded before saying

"You should of seen me when I was 13 I took my training very seriously and could beat nearly everyone of my knights."

Arthur just looked at Merlin as if he had grown another head before putting an arm around his friends shoulder and signalling Ada and Freya to follow him.

The group left the training grounds and walked back towards the castle chatting and laughing.

Laughter drifted through from the courtyard and into the dungeons. Cedric scowled as he heard the Princes laugh sail through the grate at the top of the wall. He clenched his fists the Prince would pay. Just as this thought drifted into Cedrics mind Camelot guards unlocked the cell and grabbed his upper arms. A tall knight with wavy blond hair stepped out of the shadows and ordered the guards to take Cedric to King Uther. Revenge will be sweet Cedric thought as he was dragged to the throne room to face the ruthless Pendragon.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the throne room together as equals, seeing Cedric bowed at the feet of Uther.

"Father what are you doing?" Arthur asked pushing Merlin behind him slightly out of habit more than anything else.

"I have called the council, today will be the day I pass my judgement." Uther says.

Both boys nod and exit the throne room not wanting to look at Cedric any longer than needed. They headed down to Arthurs chambers awaiting to hear Cedrics fate.

"I hear by sentence you to dea-" Uther was saying before he got interrupted by laughter.

"Oh you are so clueless Uther" Cedric said "Yo have no idea"

"SHUT UP" Uther hissed

"ASTRICE" Cedric yelled sending Uther flying across the room before anybody could even draw their sword.

"Álíesan" Cedric said causing his shackles to unlock and fall to the floor.

"Now is time for my revenge" Cedric declared as his eyes flashed gold.

"What do you think Cedric has done with my mother and father?" Merlin asked once they reached Arthurs chambers.

"I don't know Merlin but we will find them I promise" Arthur said.

"Don't make promises you cant keep Arthur" Merlin said quietly.

Arthur walked over to Merlin and put his arm around his shoulder, Merlin rested his head against Arthur.

"What if their dead Arthur? I don't want to be King yet and I haven't see them for 3 years" Merlin whispered sadly.

"You wont have to be King yet Merlin we will find them alive and you can carry on being Prince Merlin. And don't tell anyone this but Im going to miss you when you go back to Cameliard" Arthur said.

"Who said I was going back?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin you have to go back its your home its your kingdom" Arthur said.

"I know but that doesn't mean I wont be here a lot just to keep your ego form enlarging any more than it already is" Merlin said a slight smile on his face.

"Shut up idiot" Arthur said slipping into their usual banter until running footsteps could be heard from the corridor.

They got up and opened the door to see Camelot guards running towards the throne room. Merlin and Arthur both run out the door and headed towards the throne room.

"I see it, I see it!" exclaimed a women in a blue hooded cloak.

"Emrys" said the man in a brown hooded cloak.

Camelots towers stood tall in the distance just visible above the tree tops.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't to disappointing. I know it's a bit rushed but hey its late and I have school in the morning. Will update as soon as possible. Byeeee :D


End file.
